1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for electric furnace monitoring. More particularly, the invention relates to obtaining and evaluating furnace conditions.
2. Discussion of the Background
Operation of electric furnaces cause deterioration of the inside surfaces which include pavement of the furnace floor and electrode blocks. Determination of the conditions of the furnace floor or the electrode blocks during operation may be difficult when material, for example, molten material, within the electric furnace achieves high temperatures. Determination of the conditions of the electric furnace, however, is important to accurately schedule operation and maintenance, including rebuild, of the furnace. Measurement of wear within the furnace may be obtained by removing or draining the contents of the electric furnace.
The inventors of the present invention realized that quickly measuring the wear or deterioration within the electric furnace without removing the material would minimize negative effects on furnace stabilization and on production.
What is needed is an efficient method to measure wear within an electric furnace during operation.